


Black horse

by Scornine



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 新茶ホム
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: Get up and clean up.
Relationships: James Moriarty | Archer/Sherlock Holmes | Ruler
Kudos: 4





	Black horse

他爬进黑轿车后座的时候，灵核像是濒临破碎般让全身的每一块骨头都在作痛，侦探撑着躯体的手臂打着颤，就那样失了力气倒上座位，连露在车外的皮鞋都没能缩回来。

坐在驾驶位的人等了会儿，“吱呀”地拉开车门下了车，让这辆漂亮的黑马随之一晃。

“可别把血沾在座椅上哦。会很难洗的。”

车外那人背对着阳光抛下句话，也不管交谈对象有没有在听，抓着福尔摩斯的脚踝把伤痕累累的侦探完全塞进车里，调试着依旧没在工作的收音机，徐徐开离了这个时钟塔底下，满是弹孔和裂痕的街区。

这里是十九世纪末的伦敦不假，但它是“具有恶性新宿性质”的伦敦，那个新宿会出现的任何可能被强行缝合在了这雾蒙蒙的城市上。与迦勒底失联，人手、魔力短缺，四处流窜的黑手党和闪烁不断的犯罪火花，事件的棘手程度超乎了想象——当然，棘手只是对除了詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂的其他人。这里对于那个男人来说，就是量身打造的棋盘。

魔力的匮乏让侦探越来越虚弱，他开始无意识地蜷起身，缩在轿车沙发的角落，就在驾驶座的正后方，即便这姿势只会让他更加痛苦 —— 大概是想要躲避数学家的视线吧。

路上满是散落的建筑残骸，偶尔还会有魔兽或者其他生物的痕迹，但开车的银发男人只是单手抓着方向盘，右手握着杯不知从哪买来的、还带着热度的咖啡，连往日里总是随着计划实现而闪着得意的钴蓝色眼睛也平静得异常，像是无风的海。左手微调着方向，计算带来的优势在此时让这匹黑马多了几分从容，在特大号豪华水泥披萨的街区里跑得平稳又少有颠簸，给了后座的侦探不少喘息时间。

“咕唳……咕…咕滋！”

“砰砰！”

莫里亚蒂的右手暂时接管了方向盘，快速抽出的左轮还冒着缕硝烟就被放回了风衣口袋，黑色的轿车驶过，两只滑溜污秽的魔兽才从铁艺的招牌上掉下来，发出了类似布丁的粘腻声响。

还没冷掉的咖啡散发着伦敦应有的香味，被数学家一饮而尽，塞回收音机下的杯架。

阳光在这里的存活时间显然比正常的伦敦来得短，还没能到达他们的借住地，光线便已暗下来，后座的侦探像是因为伤痛和魔力流失过度而处在半梦半醒的状态，偶尔会哼出满是苦痛、模糊不清的声音。几分钟后，他又听见了代表状态更差，断断续续的喘息，轿车还是慢慢停了下来。

卡其色的风衣和一头银发在这属于犯罪的夜间伦敦依旧罕见，但黑色自然有融入黑色的方法，只是些小手段，在莫里亚蒂踏出那间灯火通明的房间后，口袋里就多了些散发着魔力的糖果和几只昂贵的药剂。自然，别的收获也是有的，情报和妥协总会一起出现，特别是方法恰当的情况下。

黑色轿车缓缓融入夜色，远离绚丽的灯光后，一切开始安静下来，藏回它们该在的角落。又穿过几条靠近博物馆的无人街道，莫里亚蒂下了车，身旁座椅沙发下压的感觉让侦探清醒了些，他睁开了眼，盯着景象有些模糊、越发靠近的银发男人，注射的细痛让侦探一颤，紧接着，嘴边就被凑上了颗魔力四溢的糖果。

“……”

他甚至没能松开承受着过度痛苦而紧咬着的牙关，去吃下这颜色漂亮的小小补给。

空气中滞留了一声叹息，恶棍脱掉了手套的手指还带着些开枪后的火药气息，就轻巧地撬开了侦探的嘴，把难得的好意塞进平日里尖利得讨厌，现在又带着血的气味，脆弱得棘手难当的唇舌。

指头刚刚抽出来，银发男人的后颈被冰凉的手掌往下一压，他所形容的那“脆弱得棘手”的嘴就贴在他唇间，用一种毫不客气的态度夺取着恶棍还算充沛的魔力。

阴谋家因这突然的袭击愣了愣，他几乎是下意识地想起了那一年前的雪原洞窟里，自己也曾有过类似的打算，只是那次亏损的是他，这次亏损的也是他。

莫里亚蒂嘴里那摩卡咖啡的味道跟糖果奇妙的甜味混在了一块，像是个堪称甜蜜的小圈套，然而魔力流淌入身体的感觉实在是件能让精神愉悦的事，侦探甚至能感觉到伤口愈合的速度正在加快，这只让他无法自控地将手指间的力道加重，让另一只还戴着手套的左手抓上年长男人后脑那些打理精细的银发，没有或者说是放任了数学家下意识抚上自己腰间的手。

相比于福尔摩斯对于所谓“甜味”的感知，詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂只感受到了这个受伤侦探嘴里寡淡的烟草味和不算美好的血腥气息，还有魔力被夺走的讨厌感觉。更加糟糕的，是药剂会通过侦探嘴里的伤口跑到他嘴里，他可不像这个大侦探一样可以无视那些副作用。

“你真是有够可恶的，福尔摩斯——！”

好不容易摆脱了深吻的恶棍低骂了句，他并不想让那些低劣的药物控制自己的理智，但也不想就这样饶了身下得寸进尺的男人……只是他依旧得承认，紧接着的发展只会让他损失更多魔力，没有御主的弊端在此刻显露无疑。

“咳…咳咳……呼…”

夏洛克·福尔摩斯还在看着他，脱离危险后变得懒洋洋的视线毫不躲闪地瞧着银发男人剥离他有些破损的染血西裤，连说话的体力也打算也省了，只是在感受着性器推挤着穴口，慢慢纳进他肠道时挑起了眉，眯起眼像只危险的黑豹。

轿车后座的空间对于这两个英国男人来说显然不够慷慨，即便它的隔音效果对于那尽是些喘息和单方面的抱怨声来说还算不错，但在顶胯后又一次将脑袋敲到车顶的教授看起来确实比一开始来得更咬牙切齿。

特别是这个挨操的侦探还在用那种“明明只有 175 公分”的眼神瞧着他和车顶的时候。

他拽掉了另一只手上的手套，掌心滑过年轻男人的腿根，借着月光和身体的感觉慢慢用手指撑开那吃紧了他的后穴，在性器深入的同时狠狠刺激着敏感点，只是几下，就成功地让这个侦探变了表情。

“呜……呼…呼嗯……呜啊…”

反应还算诚实，车内的温度在慢慢升高，抽送越发热烈而带来的快感和精神刺激让福尔摩斯冰凉的手带上了些汗水，在椅背上留下了个带着血迹的手印——这也一并落入了银发男人眼里。

“你明天得帮我洗车，大侦探。”

但回应他的是侦探开始变得均匀的呼吸，和一副连清理也懒得上手，翻了个身就打算继续休息的讨厌模样。教授一闻车里那明显属于性的气息，又看了眼高潮后就完全不打算再理会人的蓝发男人，在好不容易将自己的血压恢复到安全水平后，还是咬着牙发动了轿车，继续往临时驻扎地开去。


End file.
